Fly
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Ariel La Feat is unlike any girl Damon has ever met. She isn't afraid of him, for one thing, and she seems to think she can save him. Not that he needs saving, of course. But he connection he feels for her is intoxicating. He just can't stay away from her. Even if it is for her own good. She makes him want to feel again, makes him want to be good. And she just wants him.


Chapter 1: That Girl

Damon:

The thing about dreams is that they never really give you what you want. And I want her. I want her so badly, it's like I'm on fire with feeling. Being without her is like not breathing. Being with her is have cool, fresh air after a long time in the airless dark.

Everything about her makes me want her. Her long, silvery-blonde hair, her bright blue-grey eyes, her pale, unblemished skin. All of it makes me want her. She's small, dainty, and I could snap her bones as easily as I would a twig. Yet I feel strangely protective of her.

"Little Dove," I murmur.

"Five more minutes, Damon," she replies.

"Ariel…"

"Shut up," she orders, raising herself up to look at me. She rests her chin in on hand and uses the other press gently against my heart. I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"Never," I reply.

"Then I shall have to shut you up myself," she declares, leaning forward and kissing me.

Fireworks explode before my eyes. I wonder vaguely if there is a name for this exquisite feeling awakening inside me. The walls of my heart lie in rubble, and I know they will not be put back up. I care too much for that.

I groan, and flip us over. "We really should get out of bed."

"Says the one who dragged me here in the first place," she retorts.

"As I recall, you wanted to be alone," I inform her, smiling the smile I have only with her.

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "I love you, Damon. Forever and always."

"I love you too. Always and forever." And I do. I really, really do.

I wake with a strangled cry. For a moment I sit in bed, sweating and breathing hard. "What the hell was that?" I ask the empty air.

I run my fingers through my hair. I can still taste her.

Stefan leans against the frame of my door. "You have the dream again?"

I nod, and swallow hard. "I can't believe I told you about it."

He shrugs. "Maybe you should talk to a friend," he suggests.

"I don't have any friends," I snort.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. See you later."

And he's gone.

I sigh again. That girl is driving me insane. Insane with the wanting.

Ariel:

The dream is always the same. I'm with him. Damon. It feels so real. Every touch, every kiss. I want it to be real. I burn with the longing. Even taking an icy cold shower, with Goosebumps covering every inch of my body, I feel the longing.

It is consuming, and powerful, and incredible. I've never felt a pull like that. And I know I never will, unless it's in my dreams.

Damon Salvatore doesn't exist. He's just a character in a popular TV show. I know that, but somewhere deep in my heart I feel a connection. Not to the actor, but to the character. It's weird.

I feel as though if I could just help him, reach through the screen and show him he's not alone, I would be able to save him from his inner darkness. Katherine and Elena spend most of their time breaking his heart. I would spend my time repairing it. I don't know why I think I could.

I just want to hold his hand, as weird as that sounds. I want to tell him I would choose him over Stefan any day. That he matters, that he is important. If he loved me I wouldn't waste any time thinking about what others would think. I would just kiss him as though there was no tomorrow. I would sing him to sleep when he got really drunk. I would hold him close when he needed intimacy. I would pour my heart and soul into making him as stable as an unstable vampire could be. And I would love him while doing it.

I step out of the shower and dry off a bit. I wrap the towel around my prone form, and lean my forehead against the mirror. I close my eyes, breathing deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

"I wish I could just go to mystic falls and change things. I wish I could save him," I whisper on an exhale.

The bathroom begins to shake around me. The walls groan and I press my hands to them. A whirlwind starts up, the cold and hot air swirling around me. I cry out, trying to keep my towel on, as it lifts me. I can't see, I can only hear the howling of the wind and taste the cleanness of it.

Then I am deposited in a heap of limbs and cloth. For a moment I simply breathe, trying to not freak out. I stand on legs as shaky as a new born colt. My towel, thankfully, is still wrapped around me.

I look around. I stand on a green, and very nicely kept lawn. Before me is a great manor house, that looks very familiar. Behind me are tall trees, of the pine variety. Rich people must live here.

I stumble toward the front door, keeping a firm hand on my towel at all times. I knock loudly on the door and wait.

A few moments later it is opened by a very attractive boy. He has a straight nose, with hazel eyes, and tousled bronze locks. His eyebrows go down over his eyes as he takes in my appearance.

"Hi," he says. "And you might be?"

"My name is Ariel," I tell him.

"Like the mermaid?"

"More like the air spirit from _The Tempest_. As you can see I seem to have misplaced my cloths, my house, and possibly my mind. Would you mind helping me?" I look down at my dirty feet, and the wind tousles my damp hair.

"Why not?" He motions me into the house, and I enter. The interior is big, and also weirdly familiar. There is a big fireplace, with elaborate carvings around it. The couches seem plush and large.

"Ummm…where exactly am I?" I ask the boy.

"You are in Mystic Falls, Virginia. At the Salvatore Boarding House. Of course only my brother and I live here. My girlfriend stays here sometimes," he says, and from the look on his face he must really love his girlfriend. He flashes a smile at me. "My name is Stefan, by the way."

That stops me in my tracks. The Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls was weird but there might be a town in Virginia with a family that runs a boarding house, but there is no way that they would have a boy named Stefan.

"Would your brother's name happen to be Damon?" I queried.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

I begin to hyperventilate. "This is impossible," I tell myself over and over, repeating it like a mantra.

I fall. A strong pair of arms catches me, and I am looking into a pair of very blue eyes. They widen in surprise. And then I know no more.


End file.
